List of Alchemist Spells
The following tables comprise the entirety of an Alchemist's spellbook, excluding spells gained through Class Mastery. 'Mixtures' Mixtures are explosive concoctions that must be created first by casting their corresponding spell, then equipped and thrown at an enemy, in a manner identical to how a ranger uses a bow, except that in this case a mixture is considered both the bow and the arrow simultaneously. Three mixtures are created per casting, stacking up to 2000. In the following tables, power cost, cast time, and recast time applies to the creation spell. Like all ranged weapons, mixtures are instant "cast" (sans travel time to the target), cost 10% of your maximum power per throw, and have about a 2-3 second "reload" time. 'Explosive' Explosive mixtures do a burst of damage to a single target. *Freezing Mixture drops off of Xrags in Elephant Graveyard. 'Corrosive' Corrosive mixtures do damage over time to a single target. Their damage modifier (if any) is unknown. 'Cocktails' Cocktails function the same way explosive mixtures do, but deal AoE damage on impact. They are a reward for choosing Cocktail Path. Their damage modifier (if any) is unknown. *'Qeynos Cocktail' is given instead of Freeport Cocktail if you were not consistent with your path choices. *'Severupidus' Cocktail of Torment' and Cocktail of Death are two choices for the level 60 EPIC quest reward. *'Cocktail of Death' ticks 4 times. 'Potions' Alchemists are primarily defined by their ability to create potions and other consumable items that have a variety of effects. In the following tables, power cost, cast time, and recast time applies to the creation spell. Like most consumable items, potions have about a 1-2 second "cast" time. 'Distillations' Distillations create correctives that remove generic disease effects. They are NO TRADE. *All data currently available on these spells is inconsistent at best, so there may be errors here. *According to class balancing notes, the rest of these spells were added as 0 cost CMs, but the logic is confusing to comprehend. 'Draughts' Draughts are unique potions that greatly increase power regeneration, but deal damage to the imbiber upon consumption. They are NO TRADE. *All of these spells are quest rewards, except Pure Refinement which is a level 54 world drop. 'Infusions' Infusions create tonics that increase arcane resistance. They are NO TRADE. 'Purifications' Purifications create restoratives that remove generic poison effects. They are NO TRADE. *All data currently available on these spells is inconsistent at best, so there may be errors here. *According to class balancing notes, the rest of these spells were added as 0 cost CMs, but the logic is confusing to comprehend. 'Quickening' Quickening spells create alacrity potions that grant Spirit of the Wolf. 'Sublimations' Sublimations create potions that grant''' invisibility'. They are NO TRADE. 'Direct Damage Spells''' The following tables contain all damaging single target spells available to alchemists that are cast (IE; not from potions). 'Single Target' 'Area of Effect' *The damage modifier (if any) for these spells is unknown. 'Debuff Spells' The following table contains all single target debuffs available to alchemists that are cast (IE; not from potions). 'Buff Spells' The following table contains''' targetable buffs''' available to alchemists that are cast (IE; not from potions). 'Agents' The following table contains special self only buffs available to alchemists that are cast (IE; not from potions). They are quest rewards. 'Knack Spells' The following table contains special self only buffs available to Knack Path alchemists that are cast (IE; not from potions). They are a reward for completing path quests. 'Root Spells' The following table contains all root spells available to alchemists that are cast (IE; not from potions).